I'll Be Your Guardian Angel (Peter and Gwen story)
by Lady1nRed
Summary: It was always Peter saving her. After her death Gwen found herself standing next to her grave and seeing Peter so sad she decided to be his guardian angel. Did her guardian powers will help her go back to life?
1. Chapter 1 - I still don't know

_**Gwen**_

I never believed in God or heaven and it was normal because science was part of my life. And now I'm dead... I'm not blaming Peter and it's not his fault. It's nobody fault, but something in my heart...wait I'm dead.. something in my soul is telling me that's my fault. Peter said it's too dangerous but I had to help him because I love him. I still don't know if God exist and I didn't saw heaven I'm just standing here in cemetery next to my grave. I clearly understand it is my funeral, my family, friends everyone I love are standing here crying, they don't see me because I'm dead and it hurt so much seeing their tears.

I still don't know where is my dad, I miss him, I need him to help me, I'm lost..

I still don't know how to move, weeks had past and I'm just standing here next to my grave without destiny. I can't feel physical pain, but my soul is hurting I don't know how but I know that my friends and family are trying to cope with my dead.

Every day sometimes even nights Peter Parker is standing here in cemetery, crying, yelling or just staring into my grave. I know that he's blaming himself and don't know how to help him. I still didn't found peace or destiny or whatever dead people's need to find. I need help. It was always Peter saving me... and now watching him so sad I decided that now it's my time to save him...and be his guardian angel.

And then after I decided this he suddenly walked away, I felt that someone is dragging me...after him. I'm his guardian angel, but I still don't know how to help him, I guess I must figure out by myself.

I walked by his side finally feeling good because I know that I always be with him and I still don't know how but I'm gonna tell him that I love him, I'm here with him and it's my time to save him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Breaking rules

I'm dead and I always thought dead peoples have no sins, but I can officially tell that I'm stalker. Month passed and one thing I can do is follow Peter everywhere ( I can control my spirit now pretty well and then he is in toilet I leave him some privacy.) But hey I'm still stalker I'm watching him sleeping every night. I have no body but I still have physical attraction to him, don't judge me but I'm always peeking while he is putting clothes on.

After long month Peter finally are getting better he often listen my graduation speech, but I think it helped him find a way back as spider man - city hero.

I finally found my first way to help him as guardian angel. Every day he is a hero with mask, not only his spider mask but also with emotional mask. He is trying to smile around aunt May, but night comes and his mask always leaves him like sun leaves city. He is chasing bad guys, but after job is done he goes to sleep and every time he is having bad dreams, so I just always leaned to him and put my ghostly hand on his cheek and then he calmed down and smile. I don't know how but I can send him good dreams about times then we were together.

And now is night like always, I'm watching him while he sleep. And suddenly I heard myself saying something:

**- I love you Peter.**What? I just spoke? I't sound so real...I suddenly stood and accidentally kicked chair and it made noise. What's happening? I slowly touched chair and push it and that noise woke up Peter. He opened his eyes:

**- Aunt May? Is it you? **

He didn't hear any response so he went back to sleep.

I sit on chair. It's strange...First I can't move, now I'm speaking and touching things. What's that supposed to mean? And only one thing is going in my mind: Maybe I'm slowly going back to life, back to him. I slowly put my hand on his hand:

**- Peter? Peter can you hear me?**No response**- Peter!**I shouted in his face. Maybe he can hear me. Not Yet. I have idea! I leaned to his face and slowly kissed him on lips. He smiled.

**- Oh God wake up you sleepyhead I just kissed you!** I poked him in face**- Wake up. Wake up.**

**- Aunt May leave me alone -** he murmured in sleep.

I pat his face and he finally woke up. But sadly he can't see me. But I'm not giving up. I can feel that longer I'm with him faster I could make him see me.

**- Oh you gonna see me Peter Parker**- I said as loud as I can. **- And prepare because I'm going to speak with you my bug boy.**I looked in ceilings**- And hey God, Do you heard that? I'm going to brake your rules, sorry but I love him so much so I can't give up.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Could this be new beginning?

It's not so easy as I thought...go back to life, to him. He don't see me, don't hear me anymore I don't know what else I can do. He need to move on, because I'm dead and I'm stupid if I think I can go back to life, because nobody can, if this would be possible my father, Pete's parents, uncle and many innocent people would now be alive.

But as I said I'm not going give up, because I have plan, stupid plan, but well...what else I can do?

While Peter was eating diner with aunt May in kitchen, I grabbed a pen and sticky note from his table ( thanks to my ghostly power, or... I don't know what I should thank for this) and I started to write. It was hard to write like in childhood when my mother thought me how to write.

_Hey Peter,_

_It's me Gwen. I don't know how to tell you this, because you going to think that is cruel and sick joke, but please please believe me Peter - my bug boy :) I'm dead, but please don't blame yourself. I think something strange is happening I think I slowly going back to life. ( There are no more space on this sticky note side, turn other side :D )_

_Please, please believe me because I always believe in you. I love you Peter Parker with all my soul And I promise That I'm going back to you. Gwen._

I know It's stupid. I took our photo in frames from his table put on his bed and stick notes on it.

I patiently waited him and thousand times thought that is stupid and then I was ready to throw away he suddenly came in.

First thing he saw that there is no photo on table and like mad he started to look around and then he saw it.. my little composition on bed.

He looked around again and slowly took note.

i don't know what he thought while he was reading, but I saw tears in his eyes, then suddenly he was so angry and he was shouting

**- What the fuck is this! It's sick joke!**

It was mistake... He was crying, shouting and breaking everything.

Then his aunt came in he didn't told her anything but hugged her and cry out on her shoulder.

I can't cry, but I feel so bad. I closed my eyes and then I opened I was in my room. I don't know how I do this, but it wasn't matter. My room was same like it was before my death. I think mom didn't want to change anything.

I felt something on my cheeks...tears. Wait! I can feel my cheeks! And then it was tears of joy.

I looked in mirror on my wall. Yup, this is me.

**-This is me! Yes!** - I cheered happy. **- Wait for me Peter I'm going to you!**

**-Ok... How I done this before?** I closed my eyes, then opened. Nothing, still in my room.

**- Oh come on God! Not now...** I closed my eyes again, nothing

**- Bring me to Peter!** - nothing... **- Teleporting to Peter room** - nothing

**- Noooo!** - I shouted angrily -** Calm down Gwen...**

I closed my eyes, and thought about Peter room, and yup, I'm there in his room

**- Finally! - **I looked around but he's not here. **- Ok Gwen do that trick again.** I closed my eyes **- Peter where are you?**

I'm in dark street, only one light from bar across road was illuminating this scene before me. Peter was standing without his spider costume with some guy with looked like criminal, and I was totally right he was criminal.

Guy was holding gun.

And I can't believe my ears the I heard Peter words.

**- Oh come on you wuss** - fearlessly said Peter **- shoot me!**

I could tell that that guy was never killed any human because his voice was trembling like someone was trying shoot him.

**- You stupid child, get out of my way or I will shoot you!** - shouted guy.

**- Hey, I didn't know if you remember but I was asking you for that** - laughed Peter

**- You stupid kid get out of my way or i shoot you and you will never see your mama and papa again!**

**- Well, I have nothing to lose** - Peter walked closer to this guy and they was facing each other and Peter whispered in low, scary voice **- Shoot me already you wuss or I will take that gun and and blow your brains.**

And then everything went like in slow move, loud gun shot was filling all street and I shouted:

**- Nooooo!**

And then strange thing was happening again. Everything stopped, I stopped time. Everything stopped: drunk man laughter in bar, flickering bar light, car sounds, guy behind Peter and bullet from gun.

Only me and Peter was normal.

**- What is that?!** - Peter was surprised not less as I was surprised.

**- Peter?** - I slowly asked

He looked at me. We was standing here like forever looking to each other. Then I decided to spoke first:

**- Peter it's me Gwen**

**- No no no** - he shook his head **- this is strange dream**

**- No it's not dream Peter, I wrote you note**

**- That note is sick joke and I don't know who done this**

**- Pe...** He interrupted me

**- No no listen Gwen** - he walked closer to me and grabbed my face so I was looking into his eyes. Oh, how I missed his brown doe eyes. - **Gwen** - he said my name again - **This was sick joke I'm sorry for that, now I probably hallucinating because I going crazy, but listen Gwen I'm going to stand back before that Guy with gun and soon we will be together.**

I was about to said that he is stupid, but I was interrupted with his hot passionate kiss. Everything looked normal like in old times. His hand was in my hairs while other was on my waist pulling me closer to him as possible. I could feel his muscles through his long sleeve shirt. Then I forgot everything and it was just we.

He pulled back and was about to go, but I grabbed his hand:

**- Listen to me you stupid bug boy! Wait...First I going to bring us in your room**

**- What?** - he asked in surprise

I closed my eyes and then I opened we were back in his room.

**- Gwen? Am I not dreaming?**

**- No you silly boy** - I smiled to him and kissed him gently.

He grabbed me bridal style and laid me on bed, then he laid next to me and hugged me tight.

I told him everything...

**- So** - he smiled to me - **What we should do about this situation? **

**- I don't know** - I smiled so hard that my cheeks was hurting - **I guess we should wait and see.**

**- I missed you so much Gwen**

**- I know Peter I was stalking on you** - I blushed

He laughed **- Really? Am I so interesting?**

**- Yeah** - I laughed to **- And you have nice abs**

He kissed me and second make out session started again.

Could this be new beginning? I think yes. But am I going to be ghost? Still don't know...


	4. Chapter 4 - Tell Me Good News Daddy

Two weeks have passed and I still didn't know who I am: human or ghost. Life is strange now because I just Peter's shadow. I'm following him everywhere, we together, but it's still sad because only he can see me so every time we in public he can't talk to me. I miss my family, but sometimes I visit them just to see how they are doing.

But it's only bad part and sure there is a good part.

I could be with Peter every time, every night is our night, I could be every there I want and I could always be with Peter while he is spider man so that means I can save him every time he needs help.

One day then Peter was at school I went to graveyard to visit dad's grave. I miss him so much and I have feeling that I meet him here someday.

I was right he was here.

**- Daddy** - I ran to hug him, but I can't do this because he was just ghost without body.

**- Gwenie, don't waist your time hugging me, because I don't belong here so I didn't have body.**

**- What? **

**- No time to explain, I'm here to tell you something, something good**

**- What's going?**

He interrupted me

**- Listen Gwen I have just 5 minutes, so listen and don't interrupt me.**

**- Okay daddy I'm listening.**

**- Your dead was mistake, you have chance to come back, but you must do that I'm going to say, promise you do this for me, for our family and for Peter.**

**- Okay daddy, you scaring me, what's happening?**

**- Not everyone have this chance so don't waist time. After ten minutes someone is going happen near to school. Two people will be in danger. You must to save one of them to prove that you are good to come back, but other must die to keep a balance between the living and the dead world. It could be hard, but you must do it. You must to choose Gwen between them, make a good choice, don't let innocent people die.**

**- Dad, I don't understand, I can't kill someone.**

**- You don't have a choice darling, it's destiny. I must go back, love you Gwen.**

He disappeared. What is happening.

I teleported to school. I felt like in dream, everything was so unreal. Like in horror movie.

School was burning. Huge flames was every there. Everyone was screaming.

**- Peter?! Where are you?** - I shouted.

Who I should save? Daddy there are you? I can't save someone because I need to find Peter.

I teleported into school and immediately found him.

And after I sow him I understood that dad told me.

Peter/spider man was holding huge ceiling piece above lying girl - Mary Jane.

No, no, no. I can let her die, she is my friend, one of my oldest friend. But I didn't have choice, because it's Peter. I must save him. But she is innocent people. Daddy I need you. You told me that you have good news, this isn't good news.


	5. Chapter 5 - Back In Time

I don't believe in destiny, there is no destiny. I can go back to life for this price. I'm going to save both of them.

**- Gwen! shouted coughing Peter, help her, I can hold this any longer!**

I ran to help her and as soon as I touched her I had vision before me like I was watching some random people.

_I sow myself pulling Mary Jane, then more ceilings fell and crushed Peter. I ran to him but he was dead. _

**- Gwen!** - shouted Peter still holding ceiling piece - **wake up, no time to sleep! Help her I can't hold this any longer!**

I can't do that Peter told me, not after I saw my vision.

I ran to him touched his shoulder and teleported us outside of school.

We were standing near to burning school. Mary Jane was dead I knew it.

**- Gwen?!** - what have you done! shouted Peter.

Then I was about to explain him everything. I disappeared.

I was standing in my room. And before me another vision showed up. I sow my life, shorter version.

_I was falling after green goblin took me in clock. Peter was falling after me, he cached me,_

_Then I was going into school with him, holding hands,_

_Me eating dinner with family._

And then vision gone. What's happening?

I looked around, I was in my room, alive again, with all feelings and body.

**- What is happening? Daddy there are you?**

And after I said that he appeared.

**- Hey Gwenie** - he smiled - **I told you that I have good news.**

**- Am I alive?**

**- Yes sweetie, you'r alive. You are back in time, but this time Peter saved you.**

**- Where is Marry Jane? **

**- She is alive to. Everything is normal but you can't tell anyone about that's happened. Even Peter. He dosen't remember anything about you death. Promise me to live happy life. Don't try to change anything.**

**- Okay daddy I promise, but why I might want to make a change?**

**- Because know Mary Jane's must die again. It's her destiny. Love you Gwen.**

He disappeared again and left me in shock. No that's not going to happen, she is not going to die, not for me.

My room door opened.

**- Hey Gwen** - said mom like nothing happened -**dinner is ready. Could you help me set the table?**

**- Yes mom.** - I smiled to her.

**- Why are you so happy? Don't tell me because of Peter coming to us for dinner?** - she smiled mischievously.

**- Yes, but also because I love you mom.**

**- I love you to Gwen, now go set table.**

**- Okay mom.**

She closed doors and then phone buzzed. That scared me. I looked into phone:

_One new massage from Peter :*_

**_Peter :* - I'm coming. Don't worry I know how to use doors :P_**

**_Me - I miss you Bug boy :)_**

**_Peter :* - Me to :) I love you Gwen Stacy :*_**

**_Me - I love you to Peter Parker :*_**

Author's note: Those two chapter are so mess :D Sorry for that :) And I must to remember all readers that english is not my first language so please no flames for grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading :)

I'm going to dedicate all chapters to amazing readers, writters :) Thank you 3


End file.
